


Three's Company

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Hey could I request a nsfw imagine threesome with George and Ringo? u///u' YES YOU CAN, ANON. George and the reader have a proposition for Ringo.





	

“Are yeh sure yer okay with this, love?”

George strokes your hair as you take a gulp of your wine, and you nod firmly.

“I just need a little courage.” You drain the rest of the glass. “Top up my courage, if you will.” George takes your glass away gently, and you sigh. “Just a little more courage?”

“You’ve had enough courage. If yeh have any more courage yer gonna be sick, and that’s not… exactly what we need, love.” He kisses you on the cheek. “Are yeh _sure_?” You nod. You’re sure you want to do this – god, it’s been all you can think about. But it’s daunting now you’re here.

You’re, no mincing of words, about to attempt to initiate a threesome with your boyfriend and his best friend – your boyfriend being George Harrison of the Beatles, and his best friend being Ringo Starr of the same. This really wasn’t how you were expecting your early twenties to go, but here you are.

There was just something about Ringo that had caught your attention – at first, you’d felt ridiculous. You had a boyfriend, and George, for all his quiet snark, was devoted and loving, and romantic as they came. But there was something about Ringo – he was so polite, and sweet, and funny, and caring… oh, and you’d walked in on him with his shirt off. That had helped.

You’d put it out of your mind, though, your burgeoning little crush on the drummer, until one day George had caught you staring. You thought you were going to find yourself being pushed gently but firmly away from the man, but George had asked you, and you found yourself stammering the truth – because the truth shall set you free, right? Allegedly. It wasn’t as if you were in _love_ with Ringo – George was the one you saw yourself married to, kids, the whole shebang. But it wasn’t as if George didn’t carry on with fans something awful, you thought… and as it turned out, he’d be interested in carrying on a little with Ringo as well, or at least being there to supervise…

And now you were somehow here.

The doorbell rings, and you grab the wine glass, downing the rest before standing up and striding to the door. Your heels make your legs look absolutely murderous, and as you open the door, you see Ringo’s eyes open wide.

“…uh… hey, (Y/N).” His eyes widen, and you flush red. “You look… gear.”

“Thank you,” you smile, looking away a little. “Uh… come in?” You stand aside, and close your eyes. Perhaps you should’ve _told_ Ringo of your plans before you called him here – but he might’ve freaked out. This way, at least George can help you explain what you want. Oh god.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asks in bemusement, and George smiles.

“Well, Ringo, we’ve got summat to ask yeh,” he says casually, and you wonder in astonishment how he can be so calm – then you see his white knuckles around his glass, and realise he has a lot more to lose. His best friend _and_ bandmate could run from this, and then who knows how they’d ever reconcile, if they ever could.

“…what’s this about, Geo?” Ringo asks quietly, and George hands him a glass of wine. “Geo, please, you two are freaking me out…” He looks at you, and you see the awe in his eyes, and you sit down opposite him.

“Listen, lad, (Y/N) here has been… talking to me about something.” Ringo’s eyes are still on you, and you cross your legs, feeling yourself flush. “Seems she thinks yer attractive.” Ringo’s eyebrows raise a little, but he graciously stays silent. “Well, she’s my baby, an’ what my baby wants, my baby gets. Obviously, with your consent, like.”

“Wait,” Ringo says slowly, and you lean forward, putting your hand on his knee gently. He doesn’t recoil, but he does watch you warily.

“You don’t have to say yes,” you say softly. “And…” You glance across to George. “You should know that it wouldn’t… just be you and me. Which may sway your decision.” Alarm flares in Ringo’s eyes at that, and he turns back to George.

“Ey, lad…”

“I can’t share ‘er without being there to make sure she’s okay. But she really wants yeh.” You flush again, and note that Ringo still hasn’t pushed your hand off his leg. “Yeh can say yes, or no. We’re not gonna judge yeh if you say no.”

Ringo pauses and takes a long chug of the wine. You can see how torn he is between saying yes and fleeing, and you remove your hand.

“I wouldn’t have to… like… touch _you_ , would I?” he asks, gesturing towards George, who grins fangily. You both love and hate that grin. It makes your knees weak. “Because I… I’m not gay, lad.”

“Not me, lad. Just her.” Ringo nods slowly, and casts his eye over you again, still obviously a little in awe. “And obviously this never gets back to Tweedledee and Tweedledum, like.” That sets you and Ringo both more at ease – you laugh a little at the nicknames, and Ringo smiles as well.

“Can I have some more wine first?”

* * *

“Are you sure?”

You stroke Ringo’s hair as you pause on the stairs in front of him, and he looks up at you before nodding firmly, George behind him. You lean in to kiss him, and are pleasantly surprised with how _different_ it is to kissing George. With George he’s quick but sensual, as if desperate to eat you up and have you enjoy the experience, and you can always feel his hard teeth behind his soft lips – with Ringo he’s slow and gentle, and as his hand slides behind your back you feel so grounded and safe that when George clears his throat behind the two of you you’re jolted back to reality a little harshly.

“No fair if I can’t join in,” he says, and you blush, before scurrying up the stairs; as you enter your shared bedroom you feel your heart begin to pound. This is real. This is thoroughly real. It’s going to happen…

“How about you touch her and I tell yeh what to do, lad?” George is suggesting as Ringo walks in, and you sit on the edge of the bed. “Unless she wants to. (Y/N)?” You shake your head.

“First plan’s good, my love,” you say quietly, and Ringo looks to George.

“Ringo, lad, you’ve got no problem knowing what to do with a bird. I’ll direct yeh, but if yeh need me to tell yeh how to get her dress off I’ve got questions,” George says too-casually, and you see how nervous he is, again. You realise that Ringo maybe isn’t the only one who needs easing into the situation, and, resting your fingers lightly on the drummer’s chest, you turn your body towards George, and gently kiss him, stroking his face.

“Are you okay with this?” you ask softly, and George nods after a moment, before turning to Ringo and grinning.

“You’re a lucky guy, Ringo, so don’t forget that,” he says, and Ringo laughs.

“You’re luckier, lad, she’s yours.” Ringo pulls you close and kisses you again, and your heart pounds in your chest – you’re pretty sure you can feel his too where you’re pressed up against his broad torso. “Can I…?” He gestured, and you turn so he can unbutton you, feeling his warm, square fingers against your spine. George kisses you again as he does so, and the sensation is a little confusing as you feel two hands cradling your chin and another two undoing your dress.

As it falls to your feet, leaving you in your bra and knickers, Ringo’s hands slide to your waist.

 “You, uh… undress him. I can get me own keks off,” George murmurs, and you nod, kissing him a final time before turning to Ringo, and unbuttoning his shirt. Your brain, a little fogged with the wine, becomes entirely too excited about this, and you wind up resting your fingers against his bare skin and giggling a little, and George rolls his eyes.

“She’s useless, isn’t she…?” He presses himself up behind you, and smooches your neck, and you feel tingles up your spine. “Come on, love…” You can feel he’s a little hard against you and you bite your lip, before pushing Ringo’s shirt off of his shoulders and running your fingers across his smooth chest. Next, as you feel George’s fingers undo your bra, and Ringo’s thumbs pull at the sides of your underwear, you shiver, but not half as much as when George’s teeth rest against your neck.

“Bite ‘er. She loves it,” he murmurs, and gives you a little nip that makes you whimper a little, Ringo kisses your jaw gently, and then his teeth sink into your neck and you moan gently. “Wow,” George whispered, and as your bra falls away you have a brief moment of dull panic – you’re naked, you’re naked in front of Ringo, you’re about to have sex with _Ringo_ , do you call him Richard or Ringo? Richie? Rich? _What are you doing?!_ – and then you clearly show some sign of your inner turmoil because George’s arms are around you from behind and Ringo is stroking your face.

“Shall we move onto the bed, yeh,” Ringo suggests, his blue eyes so honest and open, and you nod. George guides you gently and you lay down; in the background, you see him continue to undress himself as Ringo lies next to you, staring at you in awe.

“ _Touch_ her lad, for god’s sake,” George sighs, and Ringo stares at you for a few more seconds; you bridge the gap first, reaching out to run your fingers down to the buttons of his jeans, and you feel him stiffen under your touch – literally and figuratively. You take the initiative to kiss him again, stroking him through his jeans, and he moans softly and slightly-adorably into the kiss. The sound makes you tingle between your thighs, and you push up against him, emboldened a little by his reaction. Clearly he is a little bolder too, as he pushes you down, before straddling you, one leg between yours, and bites at your neck again.

You tangle your fingers in his hair and he grinds up against you, his erection pressing against you as you shiver, and then you feel the bed sink next to you as George joins you both.

George pulls him back a little to whisper in his ear – you can’t hear what’s being said, but Ringo’s cheek flush a little as you watch, and then he nods.

“Are yeh sure?”

“We didn’t ask yeh here for tea and cake,” George grins, seemingly back on his game for a moment, and then Ringo pushes himself back up, backing away for a moment. George kisses you softly, and you melt into it for a moment before his lips leave yours and then press a kiss to your jaw, your neck, your collarbone… he pauses for a moment before licking your nipple softly, and you arch, moaning. As his teeth sink into the soft skin of your breast for a moment, you are so lost in the sensation that you hardly notice Ringo pulling down your knickers for a moment until his fingers press against your clit and you gasp, eyes widening.

“Eyes on me,” George murmurs, and you look up at him into those deep, dark eyes, mouth hanging slack a little. He kisses you again as you feel Ringo’s fingers press inside you, thumb still rubbing your clit, and you moan into George’s mouth as his tongue and yours entwine.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Ringo murmurs, before you feel his mouth between your thighs, and you sigh softly, eyes fluttering shut as he begins to lap at you gently. George keeps his mouth on yours for a few seconds, and then kisses back down to your breasts, biting at one nipple whilst his fingers pluck at the other. You’re overwhelmed – there’s so much sensation, and you shiver, the wine amplifying it all through every taut muscle in your body. It isn’t long before the two of them have you shivering, hot and cold in waves, and you aren’t sure whose name to whimper.

“Geo… ah… Ringo…”

“Come on, love,” George whispers, kissing the shell of your ear softly. “Come for us.” You feel it – you’re on the edge of the wave, and George returns his mouth to your breasts, you know you’re going to come, hard. “Come on…”

Ringo gives – it’s almost a growl, deep in his throat, half moan, half purr of satisfaction as he licks you – and you come hard, arching as pleasure hits you in waves. George kisses you through every single one, and then strokes your hair as you relax back into the mattress, body almost floating in bliss.

“I think Ringo deserves a thank you, don’t you?” he murmurs, and puts his mouth to your ear again. “You should give him the same in return, don’t you think?” Your spaced-out brain figures out what he means after a few seconds, and you pull yourself up to your knees, crawling forward to Ringo, who is watching you with rare hunger in his eyes. You like that look a lot.

“Lie back, handsome,” you purr, voice still a little trembling from your orgasm, and he does so – you climb up, planting a kiss on the trail leading from his bellybutton to his crotch, and then kiss his erection through his boxers. He’s watching you, chest heaving, and you slide his boxers down before taking his erection into your mouth.

“God, (Y/N)…” he moans, and you swirl your tongue around him, watching the way he twitches and gasps. You feel George’s hands on your hips, and as you stop for a moment, Ringo lets out a disappointed low rumble deep in his throat.

“Keep goin’, love.” You do so on George’s command, and Ringo threads his fingers through your hair. George normally pulls a little at this point – Ringo is so careful, so gentle, that you find yourself pushing against his hands a little for some input. “Pull ‘er hair.” George knows what you want… you feel him grip your hips again, and then you shiver as one hand trails across your goosebumped skin to your entrance. He slides his fingers into you – you’re relaxed from Ringo’s ministrations, and you shiver, and then tense, still sensitive, as you feel his erection slide into you. “F-fuck, (Y/N)…”

The tables have turned – from you not sure whose name to moan, to both of them moaning yours, not in unison but in tandem. You feel a little dirty, your mouth around Ringo’s cock as George fucks you from behind, and you like that feeling – you arch, and look up at Ringo. His eyes are dazzling, and you love the way his chest heaves – but then you hear George moan as he fucks you, and you can see in your mind’s eye the way his fangs are just peeking over his lip, and how his fringe is in his eyes as he looks at your body in front of him, and you shiver again, before taking as much of Ringo into your mouth as you can. His eyes drift shut, and his fingers tighten in your hair.

“Love, I’m…”

Ringo sounds gorgeous as he cums – his voice, already deep, is a bass rumble that makes you shiver as he pulls your head down onto his dick even harder, and you swallow sharply, before lifting your head and licking your lips. George’s nails bite into your hips and he fucks you even harder, hipbones pressing against your arse before he still, moaning your name, and then slumps forward, one arm around your waist to pull you as close to him as you can be. You can feel him shiver, and then he lets go, panting harshly.

“Wow…”

“Wow,” Ringo echoes, and as George pulls out of you, shuffling back, you bring yourself up to sitting between the two men, a flush covering your naked body. Wow. You just… did that. That happened.

“You okay?” George asks, and then Ringo has two fingers on your cheek very gently, and you look between both of them before giving them a shy thumbs up. “That’s me bird. Come on. Let’s get you in the shower…” He looks over at Ringo. “We still good, yeh?”

“…still good,” Ringo smiles faintly. “Can I stay ‘ere, like?” George nods. “…do I… have to share the bed or anything?” You all pause, and then you and George begin to titter, laughter pealing to the ceiling before Ringo joins in after a moment.

“Yeh, it’s the law. No lad, you can sleep on the sofa,” George chuckles after he regains his breath. “Let me get this one to the shower, and we’ll get the duvet out.” He scoops you up, still completely naked, and carries you out, and you rest your head against his chest. “You happy, love?” He sounds a little concerned now, and you press a gentle kiss to around his heart.

“Thank you. I mean it. I love you.”

“…I love you too,” he says fondly. “But don’t request John for next time. There’s some things a lad just won’t do…”


End file.
